Jangan Takut, Hali!
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Mini Fic Series] Gara-gara Taufan bercerita seram, Halilintar jadi takut shalat malam. Takut ada yang "ikut" jadi makmum. Elemental siblings, no pairs. Parody dari film horor.


**Summary**: [Seri Ficlet] Gara-gara Taufan bercerita seram, Halilintar jadi takut shalat malam. Takut ada yang "ikut" jadi makmum. Elemental siblings, no pairs. Parody dari film horor.

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**\- Seri Ficlet -**

**\- "****Jangan Takut, Hali!****" -**

**.**

**.**

Halilintar bukan pengecut.

Terang saja ia paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh seantero SMA Pulau Rintis. Tak ada yang berani jika Halilintar sudah maju. Kelihaian pencak silatnya sudah membuat Halilintar pelanggan setia medali emas dalam berbagai turnamen, bahkan tingkat provinsi sekalipun ia berhasil menyabet medali emas walau melawan puluhan atlet terbaik. Tak hanya mumpuni dalam dunia persilatan, Halilintar juga ditakuti karena temperamennya yang cukup garang dan pendiam. Jelas saja kata sifat "pengecut" dan "Halilintar" takkan cocok kecuali dalam kalimat negatif.

Tapi Halilintar memang pengecut.

Setidaknya dalam perkara dunia ghaib yang mana makhluknya tak bisa ia hajar. Kalau ditanya kenapa ia takut, mungkin karena perwujudan makhluk-makhluk itu yang jeleknya luar biasa.

Tapi sebenarnya alasan utama Halilintar takut setan karena Taufan, adik kembarnya, yang sangat hobi menceritakan kisah seram dan _creepy. _Halilintar benci sekali dengan hobi Taufan yang satu ini sebab Halilintar tak bisa melupakan tiap detil cerita horor itu, membuat Halilintar sering takut pipis sendirian dan mengajak Daun untuk menemaninya ke toilet—karena Daun yang paling polos maka Daun takkan bertanya aneh-aneh kalau Halilintar tiba-tiba minta ditemani. Halilintar mengutuk hobi Taufan ini, apalagi kalau Taufan bercerita bisa sangat asyik, mungkin Taufan ada bakat menulis novel. Halilintar yakin Taufan mempunyai sisi sadisme yang tersembunyi akibat sangat bahagianya ia jika melihat Halilintar menjerit ketakutan.

Contohnya seperti hari itu saat mereka duduk santai di teras depan. Taufan sedang mengisahkan cerita mistis lagi. Mulutnya sampai berbusa saking serunya ia menakut-nakuti Halilintar.

"Iya, jadi di asrama putri ada yang shalat Tahajud malah ada yang ikut jadi makmum di belakang."

Halilintar mulai merinding. Ia lalu melotot ke arah Taufan.

"Sudah, stop ceritanya," ujarnya kesal. Taufan tentu saja tak mau berhenti.

"Dia tetap shalat tapi yang belakang juga ikut dan aminkan Al-Fatihah," lanjut Taufan. Halilintar segera berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi dari sana sebelum Taufan lanjut ke bagian klimaks.

Malamnya, Halilintar terbangun pada pukul 3.20 dinihari. Ia lalu bergegas bangun dan mengambil wudhu.

Suasana rumah sunyi sekali, sesekali hanya terdengar teriakan kelelawar dan nyanyian jangkrik dari kebun belakang. Semua adik-adiknya masih tidur pulas. Halilintar menyukai masa tenang tanpa gangguan ini, ia menganggap shalat malam seperti meditasi. Sejak rajin shalat Tahajud, Halilintar lebih dapat mengendalikan amarahnya—memanglah bila sifatnya masih jelek padahal sudah shalat, berarti ada yang salah dengan shalatnya itu. Semenjak diajari Gempa cara shalat yang benar dan khusyuk, Halilintar perlahan mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia juga mulai rutin shalat malam dan mengurangi tidur terlalu banyak.

Maka sesuai dengan rutinitas yang mulai digalakkan, Halilintar mengambil air wudhu—sejuknya air menghilangkan kantuknya.

Usai wudhu, Halilintar memasuki ruang shalat/musholla dan menggelar sajadahnya. Ia lalu bertakbir dan mulai membacakan surah dengan khidmat.

Ketika rakaat kedua dan ia khusyuk membaca surah Al-Baqarah, tiba-tiba Halilintar mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar bunyi nafas dan suara orang berbisik-bisik.

Halilintar mulai merinding. Seingatnya semuanya sedang tidur. Gempa yang biasanya shalat malam sedang tak ada di rumah, ia harus menginap di sekolah karena mengurus pentas seni. Sementara adik-adiknya yang lain masih enggan shalat Tahajud. Jadi, siapa di belakangnya ini?

Halilintar merampungkan bacaannya dan ruku. Samar, ia mendengar "orang" di belakangnya mengikuti gerakannya. Tanpa bisa ia tolak, Halilintar langsung teringat cerita Taufan tadi siang. Halilintar jadi takut tiba-tiba setannya menerkam dia dari belakang. Atau tiba-tiba menempelkan wajahnya di pundak Halilintar, lidahnya panjang terjulur dengan wajah rata. Membayangkannya saja membuat Halilintar ingin pipis.

Sambil menahan rasa ngeri, Halilintar lalu bersujud—lantas terdengar pula suara sesuatu berdebam di lantai seolah "makhluk" itu juga ikut bersujud. Halilintar semakin ketar-ketir, ia meringis ketakutan. Dengan jantung kian melaju, Halilintar melakukan duduk iftirasy sambil membaca doa. Tangannya terasa dingin sekali, rasanya ia mau pingsan saja. Atau menangis karena Gempa yang _strong_ tak ada di sini.

Halilintar kembali sujud. Lalu sosok di belakangnya ikut sujud. Halilintar sampai lupa berapa kali dia ucap zikir. Jangan-jangan saat ia bangun sujud, "makhluk" itu duduk menghadang di depannya?

Dengan detak jantung kian menggila, Halilintar perlahan bangkit dari sujud terakhir dan duduk tawarruk. Mulutnya terbata-bata melantunkan bacaan tasyahud akhir—Halilintar jadi semakin takut shalatnya berakhir, was-was apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia melambatkan bacaan tasyahud tersebut.

Namun biar bagaimanapun dilambatkan, shalatnya pasti berakhir juga. Halilintar lalu salam ke kanan sambil menunduk, tak mau tanpa sengaja melihat "sosok" itu dan berhasil. Sayangnya saat salam ke kiri, ia seolah melihat sosok hitam aneh duduk di belakangnya. Halilintar mau menangis tapi ia tahan.

Usai shalat, Halilintar hanya duduk dengan tegang. Ia benar-benar takut bergerak. Bagaimana kalau setan itu menunggunya berbalik? Atau tiba-tiba kepalanya lepas dari badannya lalu menggelinding sambil tertawa-tawa ke tempat Halilintar?

Duh, Halilintar jadi ingin pipis rasanya.

"Ki... kita dunianya ma... ma... masing-masing ya," cicit Halilintar dengan suara gemetaran. "Sa-saya tak-tak ganggu..."

Terdengar bunyi dengusan nafas. Halilintar semakin ciut nyalinya, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan pipis di sajadah.

"To-tolong p-p-pergi ya..." pinta Halilintar lagi. "S-s-saya takkan ganggu..."

Tak berapa lama, Halilintar mendengar sosok itu menyeret dirinya mendekati Halilintar—karena panik, Halilintar langsung berdiri dan lari ke pojokan musholla sambil berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAA!" jerit Halilintar sambil menutup wajahnya di dinding. "GEMPAAAA TOLOOOONG! GEMPAAAA AKU TAK KUAAAT!"

"Kak Hali?" panggil suara familiar. Halilintar menoleh dan melihat Gempa berpakaian serba hitam duduk di atas sajadah. Wajahnya tampak bingung menatap tingkah aneh Halilintar. Posisi Gempa ada di belakang sajadah Halilintar dan Halilintar langsung sadar kalau ternyata yang selama ini di belakangnya adalah Gempa sendiri. Sontak wajahnya terasa memanas karena rasa malu dan rasa bodoh.

"Ka-kau! Bukannya kamu menginap di sekolah?" tanya Halilintar setengah membentak. Gempa masih tampak bingung.

"Iya, tapi aku ambil kereta dinihari untuk pulang dan mengurus rumah. Kasihan kalau hanya Kak Hali dan Kak Upan yang sibuk mengurus Blaze, Ice, Solar dan Daun," kata Gempa.

Halilintar masih tak puas dengan jawaban Gempa. Terang saja, dari tadi ia ketakutan seperti orang bodoh padahal tak ada apa-apa!

"Terus kenapa kau malah shalat di belakangku! Aku tak suka kalau ada yang mengendap-endap di belakang!"

Gempa menatap Halilintar dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku buru-buru shalat Tahajud biar tak terlambat ke Subuh," jawab Gempa. "Kak Hali kenapa semarah ini?"

Ditanya begitu, Halilintar jadi semakin malu. Ia kemudian mendengus marah layaknya banteng dan merampas sajadahnya dengan kasar. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Halilintar melipat sajadahnya dan setengah melemparnya ke lemari. Gempa yang terbiasa menghadapi tingkah Halilintar, mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kak Hali pikir aku hantu?" tanya Gempa.

Halilintar merajuk. Ia tak menjawab dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Gempa buru-buru berdiri dan menarik lengan Halilintar agar kakaknya tak kabur ke masjid dengan dalih menunggu waktu Subuh.

"Kukira kita harus berbicara masalah ini, Kak Hali," ujar Gempa dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung. Halilintar melengos.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jawabnya agak ketus. Halilintar berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gempa, tapi ternyata remasannya terlalu kencang. Tenaga Gempa memang setaraf tenaga kuli bangunan yang sering angkut sak semen 100 kg. Halilintar sampai meringis dicengkram Gempa begini.

"Lepaskan aku!" sergah Halilintar marah.

"Jangan begitu," bujuk Gempa. "Mari kita duduk sama-sama, ketakutan Kak Hali ini harus dibicarakan. Mumpung yang lain masih tidur."

Halilintar baru saja hendak menolak mentah-mentah saat ia mendengar kalimat ampuh ini.

"Nanti aku buatkan rujak super pedas, bagaimana?" tawar Gempa ramah.

Halilintar langsung melupakan amarahnya tapi karena harga diri, maka Halilintar berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa? Aku sudah terlambat ke masjid," kilah Halilintar, jaga _image_.

"Kak Hali, Subuh masih satu jam lagi, Kakak mau menyapu dulu di masjid?" tanya Gempa sambil menahan senyum karena senjata pamungkasnya berhasil. Memang tak ada yang Halilintar lebih sukai di dunia ini daripada makanan super pedas terutama resep _masterchef _Gempa.

Karena itu sambil pura-pura jengkel padahal gembira mau dibuatkan rujak, Halilintar turuti ajakan Gempa dan kembali ke musholla. Mereka kemudian duduk bersama. Gempa lalu berkata.

"Kak Hali, tahu tidak dahulu kala jin selalu lari ketakutan jika ada manusia?" mulai Gempa. Halilintar tampak heran mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar. Dahulu mereka sangat takut pada manusia, sampai-sampai jika ada manusia melewati lembah, niscaya mereka lari kocar-kacir. Tapi semenjak ada seorang pemimpin kaum berkata, "aku berlindung kepada penguasa lembah ini" maka jin yang mendengarnya mengatakan "kita melihat, ternyata manusia itu takut pada kita sebagaimana kita dahulu juga takut pada mereka" lalu mendekatlah jin itu dan merasuki manusia dan membuat mereka menjadi bebal dan kesurupan," terang Gempa.

"Maka jelas jin berlagak jago dan berani merasuki manusia karena manusianya sendiri sudah menanamkan rasa takut di hatinya dan sangat minim kepercayaannya pada Allah. Maka dari itu, mari kita selamatkan aqidah kita dari cerita hantu seram tak berfaedah di internet atau film. Tanamkan rasa kepercayaan kepada Allah dan yakinkan bahwa tipu daya setan itu sangat, sangat lemah. Bukannya malah ditakut-takuti dan diberi dongeng bodoh tentang setan yang mengerikan. Bukan juga memuja setan, menyanjung, ditakuti, dianggap sakti dan diberi sesajen. Jangan mau dicuci otak, Kak Hali," tutup Gempa.

Halilintar merenung setelah mendengarkan penuturan Gempa. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tercerahkan karena pandangan baru yang menjernihkan kesalahpahamannya selama ini. Hatinya entah mengapa terasa lebih sejuk saat mendengarkan ujaran Gempa, seakan ia baru saja menyadari betapa sepelenya hal yang selama ini membuatnya risau. Perkataan Gempa membuat Halilintar selangkah lebih berani daripada sebelumnya dan tak takut pada hal yang memang tak perlu ditakuti.

Halilintar lalu tersenyum—wajahnya tak pernah semanis itu, membuat Gempa agak terkejut dan balas tersenyum juga. Sang kakak lalu meremas pelan pundak Gempa.

"Terimakasih, Gem. Itu sangat membantu, _barakallahu fiik_."

Senyum Gempa kian melebar.

"Amiin, sama-sama. Kakak juga ya."

Semenjak perbincangan itu, Halilintar perlahan tak lagi takut dengan yang namanya makhluk gaib. Ia belajar untuk berani dan sugesti pikiran jika setan itu lemah dan sangat mudah dipatahkan tipu dayanya hanya dengan tauhid. Akibat keberanian yang baru ini, Halilintar yang awalnya bercita-cita menjadi Hokage kemudian banting stir menjadi ustadz peruqyah melawan jin-jin yang dahulu ia takuti.

Pasien pertama yang harus diruqyah tentu saja Taufan dan Blaze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Kak Upan," panggil Gempa di pagi hari setelah malamnya berbicara dengan Halilintar. "Kak Upan, aku boleh minta tolong?"

Taufan yang tengah asyik menyantap sarapan nasi uduk hanya menoleh sambil melempar cengiran tak berdosa.

"Boleh, apa saja untuk adikku yang paling rajin!"

Gempa tersenyum manis.

"Kita bicara ya, habis sarapan."

"Oke, oke, tak perlu serius begini, Gem."

Hari itu, setelah puas dikhotbahi Gempa tentang larangan menakut-nakuti orang dengan dongeng seram, Taufan mendapat hukuman mencuci baju mereka semua selama seminggu. Selain sadar dan mendapat hidayah, Taufan juga kapok mencuci sampai berember-ember. Punggungnya serasa mau patah gara-gara beratnya hukuman Gempa. Tak hanya itu, baju saudaranya yang lain Taufan boleh tahan, tapi ia hampir mati jika mencuci baju Blaze yang mirip bau peti mati Firaun. Taufan sampai tak mau punya hidung lagi.

Anehnya selama seminggu hukuman Taufan itu, entah mengapa Halilintar tampak lebih riang dan bajunya selalu kotor dengan tanah dan noda saus rujak. Sangat tak biasa bagi Halilintar makan berantakan seperti Daun atau bajunya penuh lumpur seperti Blaze, Taufan curiga ini adalah balas dendam dari Halilintar agar ia semakin capek mencuci.

Tapi Taufan pikir, ia pantas mendapatkannya karena ia suka menyiksa kakaknya dengan cerita seram. Yah, walau pada akhinya Gempa "mengomel" pada Halilintar mengenai larangan balas dendam.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**

**.**

**A/N**

Penjelasan tentang jin dan sebagainya saya ambil dari penjelasan Ustadz Muhammad Faizar dari Instagram. Beliau peruqyah luar biasa atas karunia Allah dan sering dijuluki "Ustadz Hokage" hahaha, semoga beliau dirahmati Allah amiin.

Habis membaca ff ini, semoga tak ada lagi dari kita yang takut sama jin-setan lagi. Amiin.

Oh ya, kira-kira saya harus update mana dulu, Abide With Me (250 tahun setelah kematian BBB) atau Selendang Merah (romance HaliYaya)?

Dan bagi pembaca ada yang mau kritik/saran dan sekedar tanggapan mau update apa, silakan review~ sampai jumpa!

**Edit 10/8/2019**

Atas koreksi dari seorang reviewer bernama **Nda Yamada**, saya memutuskan untuk mengganti beberapa part yang tersalah fakta ^-^ untuk lebih lengkap salahnya di mana, silakan baca page review ya~


End file.
